Håper
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Kagome se había quedado atrapada en su tiempo después de derrotar a Naraku y los recuerdos de InuYasha la asaltan con facilidad. {Regalo para Adriadne Mayfair, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Querida!}


_InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Håper***

Hay que escuchar a la cabeza, pero dejar hablar al corazón.

___Marguerite Yourcenar_

* * *

El invierno casi llegaba. Los vientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y despeinaban su cabello con suma facilidad.

Kagome se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojo sobre su cama, tumbándose después junto a ella. Le desagradaba todo, desde el clima hasta su nuevo uniforme. En realidad ya no deseaba nada que no fuera cruzar por el pozo, pero eso era lo único que no podía hacer.

Que maldito se comportaba el destino con ella.

Después de todo lo que había esperado y las cosas que en definitiva jamás hubiese superado, luego de tanta amargura y sufrimiento, no pudo quedarse allí. No era justo en ningún sentido.

— ¿Porque estas cosas me suceden a mí? —Se preguntó con pesar, dejando su vista clavada en el techo.

Quizá ya empezaba a darse cuenta que las cosas extrañas solo lo eran para ella. En un principio creyó que era presa de una broma al encontrarse casi quinientos años en el pasado, luego todo se aclaró y la idea de ser la reencarnación de una antigua sacerdotisa se le hizo cada vez más creíble, sobre todo al verla con vida.

El viento soplo con más fuerza, abriendo de golpe la ventana.

Kagome volteo la vista hacía ella y recordó a InuYasha. El golpe lo hizo. Era el mismo que él causaba cuando se cansaba de esperarla al otro lado del pozo, simplemente lo cruzaba y empujaba fuertemente su ventana para entrar.

El recuerdo le dolía. No porque ya no lo quisiera, como sucede con los viejos amores, sino porque lo añoraba con más fuerza de lo que pensaba. Era eso lo que aun la mantenía viva y lejos de la tonta melancolía o depresión que achacaba a muchas después de una separación como la de ellos, casi definitiva. Aún tenía fé en la incierta posibilidad de volver.

Se lo había prometido, ella estaría a su lado siempre.

Lo había dicho después de mucho discutirlo consigo misma. Al ver a InuYasha junto a Kikyō por primera vez, su mente se convirtió rápidamente en un remolino de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, le molestaba la realidad. Sobre todo el hecho de que quizá lo había perdido para siempre, a manos de su antiguo amor venido de la muerte.

La fría y dura muerte se lo arrebataba.

Pero su madre apareció en el mejor momento, cuando se decidía a no volver jamás a cruzar la barrera del tiempo. Ella le dijo justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, con sus sabias palabras le desvelo la verdad que debía aceptar para ser feliz. Y sí que quería serlo.

Saltó al pozo antes de darse cuenta. Con su corazón latiendo a un ritmo exagerado, luchando por que no saliese de su pecho a confesar su amor en gritos ahogados.

—Kagome —Esa era la voz de InuYasha, se acercaba al pozo con timidez, un poco sorprendido por la presencia de ella.

Kagome volteo la vista mientras se levantaba. Había cruzado el portal sin meditar las cosas con cuidado y al llegar solo se sentó allí buscando una idea de cómo hablarle, de cómo expresarle con fluidez, y de manera entendible, todo lo que su corazón quería vomitar en un grito histérico y un llanto rabioso.

Tenía que hablarle rápido, pero con dulzura, ayudándolo a que entendiera todo con facilidad. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que los dilemas complicados terminaban enredándolo, era mejor ser práctica y aclarar las cosas con suavidad, aunque no estaba segura de sí era tan fácil de decir como lo pensaba.

Decirle que había pensado en él, en ella y en Kikyō fue lo que creyó correcto, empezaba a comprender las cosas con más facilidad. Meditar unos momentos en ese claro siempre daba buenos frutos.

InuYasha quería hablar, muy probablemente para arreglar las cosas, pero ella lo necesitaba aún más, había tomado una decisión que quería comunicarle, sin importar lo que él ya hubiese decidido. El hanyû escucho un momento y luego hablo, le agradecía por creer en él después de que nadie lo había hecho, por divertirlo y llenarlo de tranquilidad, pero le recordó el inevitable destino al que Kikyō había corrido solo por él.

Quizá ella jamás pudiera hacer lo mismo, aunque lo amará locamente.

El golpeteo en su corazón se puso a pique al saberse mucho más insegura y frágil que Kikyō. Podía ser su reencarnación, pero no eran la misma persona, lo amaban de formas diferentes. De una sola vez, y con la tranquilidad que había mantenido, le dijo todo lo que venía guardando, su amor, sus celos y su aceptación ante la idea de que compartiría su amor.

Kagome lo quería cerca, a su lado, sin importarle que su corazón se hallara indeciso. Lo extrañaba con tanta necesidad que la idea de dejarlo con tanta simplicidad era devastadora, no podía.

El viento soplo con fuerza. La ventana volvió a producir el golpeteo que la había alertado, esta vez sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Se levantó y la cerró. No tenía humor para sobre saltos. Detuvo su mirada en el árbol sagrado cuando el vidrio pasó frente a sus ojos. El lugar había cambiado mucho con los siglos, pero el viejo árbol se mantenía inmutable, como una prueba fehaciente de que el tiempo no acababa con todo. Las cosas sobrevivían cuando su intención era más grande que su existencia.

—Lastimosamente el destino juega con el tiempo —Se dijo Kagome con pesadez. Evadiendo aquella vista. Tenía claro que su intervención en la línea de tiempo podía haber alterado cosas y terminado de forma nefasta para su corazón.

Le dolía el pasado, detestaba el presente y el futuro… eso aún no tenía definición para ella. Podía ser tan bueno como malo y tan incierto como esperado; solo tenía una cosa segura, esperaría a InuYasha el tiempo que fuese necesario porque su encuentro, al fin y al cabo, no había sido una coincidencia.

Esas habían sido sus palabras y no planeaba cambiarlas ahora, cuando ya nada le sorprendía. Sabía que del otro lado del tiempo él la esperaba también, durante todas las fases de la luna, aún más cuando fuese un simple humano indefenso, sobre todo cuando eso sucediera.

Renegaba tanto de su condición de híbrido.

— ¿Un "Abajo" funcionará aun si estoy aquí? —Se preguntó divertida, recuperando con rapidez su humor característico— Me gustaría vengarme sobre algunas cuestiones.

* * *

**Haper*: esperanza **

**Hola, hola :D**

**Aquí les dejo mi regalo para Adriadne Mayfair. ¡Feliz cumpleaños querida! Espero que sea un grandioso día para tí, deseo las mejores cosas para tu vida: salud, amor, alegría, también dinero, y todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerte una sonrisita. **

**Ojalá mi regalito te haya gustado. Pido perdón si no fue la cosa más romántica —seguro eso esperabas—, pero me gusta verle más el lado trágico al amor XD **

**Por ultimo, me inspire en el capitulo 48 del anime porque me encanta esa parte donde Kagome expone sus sentimientos sin ninguna vergüenza o intimidación, se ve tan madura y segura de si mismo en ese momento (*.*).**

**Sin nada más que decir: Erly Misaki, fuera. **


End file.
